YOUR SCENT
by kwondami
Summary: Aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu yang seperti bayi, aromamu yang manis, aromamu yang polos, aromamu yang Aku rindu menyesap aroma tubuhmu sampai rasanya aku hampir / Shounen-ai/ DAEHYUN X ZELO/ DaeLo Couple here! :3


**YOUR SCENT**

* * *

**Cast : Choi Junhong (ZELO B.A.P), Jung Daehyun B.A.P**

**Pairing DaeLo.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, boyxboy, typo, amateur writer.**

* * *

**Kenapaaa kenapaaa couple satu ini ga bisa lepas dari otak author. Junhong ibarat lari-larian sambil cekikikan di kepala author sambil teriak 'hyung naekkoya!' :3 Langsung aja deh, Happy reading and please give me your review. Even a short one means a lot! ^^~**

* * *

.

.

_Scent:_

_(1) __The sensation that results when olfactory receptors in the nose are stimulated by particular chemicals in gaseous form;  
_

_(2) __A distinctive smell, esp a pleasant one;  
_

_(3) __A perfume.  
_

**.**

**.**

_Srot srot_.

Daehyun menyemprotkan parfum bermerk chanel _limited edition_ ke tubuhnya yang mengundang (?). Aroma parfum langsung menguar memenuhi udara. Saat ini ia memang hanya setengah berpakaian. Daehyun hanya memakai celana panjang hitam khas setelan kantor, namun tubuh bagian atasnya belum terbalut apa pun. Baru saja ia hendak meraih kemejanya, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Daehyun yang mendengar suara teriakan segera berlari ke arah pintu, khawatir. "Ada apa Junhong? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada cicak?"

Semakin Daehyun mendekat, Junhong semakin histeris.

"Hyung pakai bajumu! Jangan memamerkan abs-mu yang keren itu, aku kan malu." ujar Junhong sambil menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan. Oh, jangan lupa, pipinya juga bersemu merah.

"Astaga Junhong, kukira ada apa." Daehyun dengan tenang berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. "Baik-baik, aku segera memakai kemejaku." Daehyun meraih sebuah kemeja putih yang telah tersetrika rapi dari dalam lemari kemudian cepat-cepat mengancingkannya.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?" Junhong bertanya dengan telapak tangan masih menutupi kedua matanya. Tingkah laku Junhong sungguh membuat Daehyun geli.

_Aku tahu Junhong, sebenarnya sejak tadi kau berusaha mengintip dari balik jemarimu itu kan?_

Daehyun sendiri merasa heran, mereka berdua sudah saling melihat tubuh masing-masing dalam suasana yang lebih intim, misalnya ketika Daehyun memandikan Junhong ketika Junhong sakit dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi sampai saat ini Junhong masih saja merasa canggung. Yah, Daehyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Saat Daehyun mulai membuat simpul dasi pada lehernya, Junhong berjalan ke arah meja rias dan mengambil parfum dari bahan botol plastik kemudian menuangkannya pada telapak tangan. Err, _cologne_ bayi tepatnya. Junhong memang sudah SMA, tapi ia masih merasa terlalu kecil untuk memakai parfum orang dewasa. Ia menepuk-nepuk _baby cologne_ pada lehernya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Junhong, kau sudah siap?"

Junhong mengangguk kemudian menyambar tas jansport yang ada di atas kasur. Seperti bisanya, Daehyun akan mengantarkan Junhong ke sekolah, tak terkecuali pagi ini.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Daehyun tak serta merta langsung membiarkan Junhong keluar dari mobil begitu saja. Daehyun akan menasihati Junhong tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan di sekolah. Terdengar membosankan, tapi Junhong menyukainya. Karena pada saat itulah Daehyun akan memeluknya sehingga Junhong bisa menghirup aroma parfum Daehyun. Sebenarnya Junhong bisa saja menghirup aroma parfum ini langsung dari botolnya mengingat botolnya diletakkan Daehyun di kamar mereka, tapi Junhong tidak suka. Ia lebih suka menghirupnya ketika parfum itu telah menyatu dengan aroma tubuh Daehyun. Aroma maskulin.

"Pastikan kau memperhatikan Lee seongsanim dan bukannya bermain lempar kertas dengan Jongup."

"Jika Jongup menjahiliku?"

"Pastikan kau membalasnya saat istirahat, bukan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ara?"

Junhong mengangguk patuh. Ia mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera turun karena akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk melepas pelukan ini." Junhong terkekeh, Daehyun selalu saja bisa menggodanya bahkan dalam kesempatan seperti ini. Junhong menutup pintu mobil mereka dengan diiringi seruan hyung-nya. "Belajarlah yang benar. Aku mencintaimu."

.

oOo

.

Daehyun meletakkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper berukuran sedang. Ia menghitung dan memastikan jumlahnya cukup. Ya, Daehyun mendapat tugas mendadak dinas ke China selama dua minggu. Suatu lonjakan karier karena ia masih muda namun sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari bosnya untuk mewakili perusahaan, namun disisi lain ia sangat berat hati meninggalkan Junhong.

Junhong hanya bisa memandang hyung-nya dengan raut sedih. Ia tidak akan mencoba mencegah Daehyun pergi, walaupun dalam hati ingin sekali melakukan itu. Junhong membantu menyeret koper hyung-nya ke ruang tamu. Ia meneguhkan hati untuk tidak menangis.

_Astaga Junhong, ini kan cuma dua minggu_. Ia mecoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di pintu apartemen, Daehyun menatap Junhong langsung pada bola matanya. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Junhong dan mendaratkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya itu, menyesap aroma _cologne_ yang manis.

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Amat sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Junhong merasa seperti mayat hidup.

Junhong berbaring malas di kasur berukuran Queen size. Mendapatinya bangun pagi tanpa Daehyun di sisinya terasa aneh sekali. Ia memang menyibukkan dirinya dengan main _skateboard_ dan berlatih dance dengan Jongup, tapi itu semua tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian akan kerinduannya dengan Daehyun. Ia memang sengaja tidak ingin merecoki Daehyun dengan sms atau telepon karena ia tahu hyung-nya pasti sangat sibuk. Lagipula ia ingin agar hyung-nya menghubunginya duluan.

"Huh, apa hyung tidak rindu padaku?" Junhong bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Perhatiannya terhenti pada sebotol parfum mewah bermerk chanel. Parfum Daehyun.

Junhong membuka tutup botol dan menghirup sekuat mungkin aroma parfum tersebut.

_Tidak sama. Wanginya tidak sama dengan Daehyun hyung. _

Junhong menghela nafas. Ia sungguh merindukan Daehyun.

Sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di benaknya. _Ah mungkin saja jika aku memakainya pada diriku sendiri, aromanya akan sama._

Tanpa ragu, Junhong menyemprotkan parfum tersebut pada tubuhnya sendiri secara brutal. Kelakukannya ini sukses membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

_Uhuk... uhukk... ugh. Apa benar parfum ini yang Daehyun pakai setiap hari?_ Junhong menggapai-gapai ketiaknya mencoba untuk mengecek apakah aromanya sudah sama dengan aroma Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berdentang.

Ting tong

Junhong mematung.

_Bagaimana kalau itu pencuri?_

Ting tong Ting tong Ting Tong

Bunyi bel terdengar semakin tidak sabaran.

Junhong menghela nafas.

_Ah mungkin hanya tukang pizza. Tapi kenapa harus ada tukang pizza? Memangnya siapa yang memesan? Ia kan tidak memesan pizza, lagi pula ia hanya sendirian di rumah._

Sebelumnya kepalanya semakin dipenuhi oleh prasangka yang aneh-aneh, ia mencoba memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Tunggu, kenapa juga ia harus mengendap-endap, ia kan bukan pencuri. -_-

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku dataaaang..."

_Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya Junhong dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah boneka kelinci dengan tinggi kira-kira seratus sentimeter berdiri dengan menatap ke arahnya. Oke sejak kapan boneka kelinci bisa menatap? Kaki kelinci tersebut panjang bercelana panjang warna hitam dan anehnya lagi Junhong dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma si boneka yang aromanya persis sama seperti Daehyun.

_Daehyun...?_

Sesosok wajah tampan dengan kulit _tan_ menyembul dari balik tubuh kelinci.

"Anyeong~ apa benar disini tinggal seorang namja manis bernama Choi Junhong? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Junhong." Daehyun menggerak-gerakan tangan Toki yang memang berarti kelinci dalam bahasa korea, seakan-akan memang boneka kelinci itulah yang berbicara.

Terang saja Junhong memekik senang.

"Hyuuuunnnngggggg!"

Ia lantas memeluk boneka kelinci yang tingginya hampir setengah tubuhnya. Er, sebenarnya sasaran pelukannya adalah Daehyun. Si Mr. Toki ini hanya menghalanginya saja.

"Hyung, ternyata kau pulang lebih awal~"

"Ju-junhong, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu." Ujar Daehyun yang mulai sesak nafas karena dipeluk Junhong dan boneka kelinci sekaligus.

Setelah akhirnya Junhong melepaskan pelukannya, ia langsung menggiring Daehyun masuk kemudian membawa keduanya ke sofa. Junhong kembali memeluk Daehyun. Ia _sangat sangat_ merindukan hyung-nya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Daehyun yang bidang dan menyesap aromanya seperti candu. Daehyun kemudian menyentuh dagu Junhong dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi namja manis itu. Namun tiba-tiba Daehyun terdiam.

"Junhong..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Kau memakai parfumku?"

Mata Junhong membulat. Bagaimana ia harus mengakuinya pada Daehyun?

Daehyun kemudian menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Junhong. Tak perlu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ini jelas wangi parfumnya. Channel .

"Junhong?"

"H-hyung, habisnya aku rindu pada hyung. Pada aroma tubuhmu. Jadinya aku menyemprotkannya pada tubuhku. Aku tahu itu harganya mahal..."

Daehyun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya. "Junhong... Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Tapi saat di China aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu yang seperti bayi. Aromamu yang manis, aromamu yang polos, aromamu yang menenangkan. Aroma _cologne_ bayi yang biasa kau pakai. Aku rindu menyesap aroma tubuhmu sampai rasanya aku hampir gila."

Rasa bahagia memenuhi hati Junhong. Sulit dipercaya, Daehyun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Setelah prosesi melepas rindu diantara keduanya, Junhong membantu hyung-nya membawa koper dan boneka kelinci yang sangat besar itu ke kamar mereka. Junhong lalu melesat ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Daehyun. Sementara itu Daehyun merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia merasa lega telah berada kembali di rumah. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada sebotol parfum yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Botol itu kosong. Merk Chanel _limited edition_. Parfumnya.

_Parfumnya yang sangat mahal_.

_Oke diulang, sangat-sangat mahal._

Daehyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya sebelum berteriak, "YA CHOI JUNHONG! KAU MENGHABISKAN SEMUA PARFUMKU? KAU TAHU INI HARGANYA SANGAT-SANGAT MAHAL! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BLA BLA BLA...!"

Junhong hanya bisa terpaku di tempat mendengar teriakan hyung-nya yang mungkin sampai menggetarkan jendela.

"Mianhe hyung... habisnya, habisnya—aku sangat merindukan aroma tubuhmu..." T-T

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Glek.

FF ini terinsipirasi setelah author ngeliat abs Daehyun di shimsimtapa. God Bless Shindong yang udah ngebuat Daehyun ngangkat kaosnya. *ngeces*

Ada yang liat juga? XD

Oke deh, as usual don't forget to review! ^^


End file.
